


Her Present

by Violet_Abilene



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Children, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Lily is Bay's donut steal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Abilene/pseuds/Violet_Abilene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While getting ready for another Christmas with their still young daughter, Maria was struck with a small idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Present

Christmas, for both Maria and Riza Hawkeye, was a holiday that both of them had relatively good memories of. In her early years, Riza spent hers with both her mother and father before the former's untimely death, yet the holiday was picked up again after a few years absence once Roy moved into the house. She'd spent it with him and his family, and it was something she was appreciated. Maria, on the other hand, always had her biological family to spend the holidays with, and they were the type to really go all out. By the time the two women came back together and spent their first Christmas with each other, the traditions they had from their past, along with new ones they made together, all became a part of their celebrations.

A few years later, after talks and planning and nine months of worry and pure joy, they welcomed a third part of the family, a new person to share in the things they'd enjoyed themselves.

It was freezing cold outside as Maria and Riza quietly wrapped the gifts they had yet to put under the tree, a cold that the two could still faintly feel despite the fire that burned to warm up the house. Lily, their three year old daughter, was, in theory, sleeping soundly in her bed, hopefully still not awake despite the excitement she had shown in the date. Christmas Day was just tomorrow, after all- most children in Central were also feeling a similar type of excitement.

Maria hummed a short, victorious tune when she finished up the last present, briefly leaving the warmth of the quilt that she shared with Riza from their space on the floor to place it carefully under the tree, going back and gratefully bringing herself as close as she could to her wife.

Riza quietly rested her hand on Maria's shoulder, one of her hands fiddling with her wife's fingers in a lazy, drowsy manner. Having a young child was already a tiring experience, but coupled with how many activities came with the holiday season, it left neither of them with much energy to spare. Still, they were grateful for this- even though Lily was still young and she might not remember every part of this season, they knew that she would remember the feeling behind it. Not to mention that, right now, she was happy and excited and full of wonder for this time of year- knowing that they could help her feel this way was enough for them to forget their lethargy.

As Maria simply enjoyed the quiet company of her wife, she found a stray bow that hadn't gotten to be used on the gifts, and the blue eyed woman got a more silly idea as she silently picked it up and took off the adhesive that kept it from sticking.

With a smirk, she placed it on the top of Riza's head, the action causing the blonde to give a soft laugh. "What're you doing?" she asked, her voice gentle yet still filled with amusement.

"You're my present," Maria said simply, her smile growing wider as her wife lifted her head and gave the dark haired woman a gentle kiss on the nose.

"Silly- c'mere~," Riza murmured, placing a soft hand on her waist as she leaned towards Maria for a slow, gentle kiss.

No matter how stressful the season got, it was these quiet moments that the two of them would always find solace in.


End file.
